The prophecy of the chosen one
by Maria I
Summary: When young Rose finds out that her destiny is to save the world with new found powers to and to end a raging war, can she do so and save the valley of shadows to restore it to once again a peaceful place? What will she think of the sacrifice she must make?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am Maria and this is my first time writing a story, so please enjoy the story on how a girl named Rose must take on" a fight that can never be won but must always be fought.":)**

Every 100 years, a portal to the darkest part of the world is open for 1 night. This portal was the darkest, most horrific part of the 69th dimension. Many call it "Hell" or "the underworld" but we call it the Valley of Shadows. Of course as the name gives it away, that is a place where shadows or souls go to rest. Shadows are what we call monsters that can turn into a shadow, also called demons. Eventually, we all join the shadow world. The lucky part of us find the Valley of Shadows before the Shadows can steal your soul. The rest are tortured in an internal flame. Millions of years ago, here, the valley was once a peaceful place, ruled by angels and creatures of the forests of the planet ''Gronela". But when humans became violent and began the destruction of the world, a fierce, and gory war brook out between Angels and Demons. The earth had became a battle ground, blood was covering the face of the world and only thoughts who survived lived on. They knew that this was a war that couldn't be won, so they had summoned 3 famous warlocks and witches that decided to create the prophecy of the golden one.  
Female Peasant #1"The prophecy of the child is great my lord, but is this not to great of a sacrifice?"  
Warlock #1 " It may seem that way, but the child will come to an understanding that this war is much greater that any of us."  
Male Pesent#2 " A child with this much power might not understand her gifts. And how do we know that the prophecy will come to be?" Witch #1 " We will never know, but if we don't create this prophecy than surely everything will be lost. You MUST have hope so there will be a future. The ceremony will now begin. " *Everyone joins hands* Warlock #2 "Too much blood has been spilled on our earth. And the war between death and life draws not to an end. But as the light is dimming slowly, and the darkness is swallowing everything in its path. When the Darkness prevails let us have a torch through the shining night, we shall not give in till our last dying light but give us a torch to shine the light through the dark night, a youth born of the twelfth dying light will prevail to end of the darkness in light. Let the youth be born of noble blood, whose heart could overpower and any of the darkness knights. Let the youth be gifted with the wisdom of Athena, beauty of Aphrodite and strength of the dragon Kah. But as with power comes a price that the youth will have to pay. In return for the youths gift the youth must sacrifice her life. When the final battle won, the youths blood will be drawn. And the youths life will not end with strife, the youth will live a full lead life. Friends and love will be within through the bumpy rollercoaster we call life. Let the child be the one to lead us to victory! And so create the prophecy of the chosen one."

**So I will see you guys next time and hope you enjoyed it so far. You will meet our leading character Rose in the next part. If you guys/gals have any interesting ideas you can always tell me them down below. See Yal! :)**


	2. We meet our characters

**Hey! I am back with chapter two , So here is the continuation of our story. Hope you enjoy!:)**

_two- thousand years later..._

"Hey Mark, Linda wait up!" Rose cried out to her two best friends as they were approaching the bus stop.  
"Well if you don't hurry it up we will miss the bus!" Mark said angrily.

"Rose, you gotta hurry! We will be LATE!" Linda cried back to Rose.

"Hey guys" She said out of breath, "Thanks for waiting for me. I had a ruff morning. The homework I was supposed to hand in yesterday, well... I only started it yesterday. I told Mrs. Ladfre I had forgotten it at home and I would hand it in today and..." she felt a little guilt build up, but she was kind of happy she got away with it.

" So you lied to the teacher! Wow! I would never think our A plus student would ever do such a thing" a voice came behind her. It was Lev, the girl who was always mean to everyone. And worst, I was her favorite person to pick on! She always sat at the front of the room and wore about a tone of makeup that made it look like if she did anything else to her face, it would fall of. I swear that girl has issues...

"What are you doing here?" Rose said with a little snarl that made Lev get a large grin on her face.

"Well, since you asked, my parents had a meeting, and I left my wallet at home so I have to go on the bus today. YOU TELL ANYONE YOU ARE DEAD!" She screamed at the three with her face turning bright red. Linda and Mark couldn't help but laugh.

" Sure. We promise." Rose thought how dumb Lev always acted to get attention, she was always willing to do anything for attention.

"Good, I wouldn't want any embarrassing photos of you coming out" she said with a smirk "ARE YOU THREATENING MY GIRL!" Mark yelled at Lev.

"You and Goody two shoes over there? Even I know she wouldn't sink that low. "

"Lev, we are just friends. AND WILL YOU STOP BEING SO RUDE TO MARK, anyone would be lucky to have a guy like him." Marks face flushed and looked a little disappointed. To be honest he always had a thing for Rose. He loved the way her brown hair laid on her solders, her eyes always seemed to change colors. First they would seem blue then they would turn a dark green. But when she was angry, they burned a viscous red which nobody dared go near her. She was quiet pale but her lips were rosy red which is why they probably named her Rose. She was perfect to him in every way. But there was always competition. But he was the only one who she would ever really let in and trust. After what happened to her parents, he was surprised she could even ever smile again.

Not after they had died like that...

**So I will see you guys next time and hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review, It means a lot to me to hear your thoughts. And yes, Lev doesn't sound like a bullies name at all. But I just had to include a Lev in my story. (Cuz I 'm weird). If You guys have any ideas on what could happen next, I would be happy to here them. Byeeee :)**


	3. Memories?

**HEY! I Am sooooooooooooo sorry for not posting anything for so long! I actually Happened to be finished the third chapter… Yea It kinda got deleted… Hehehe DONT KILL MEEEEE!Anyway, please enjoy! (SOooo sorry and this may contain some gore)**

***Rose pov***

Well class seemed to pass bye really fast… I was worried my work for Mrs. Ladfre was messy but she looked very pleased with it.

"Rose your work is exceptional like always, so I'll let you of the hook for being late, but next time you might not be so lucky!" she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Yes of corse Mrs. Ladfre! This will not happen again! I PROMISE!" I said this to her and bowed knowing that it will probably happen again. Mrs. Ladfre was a harsh teacher to everyone in her classes, excluding Rose off corse. Not only was she a promising student but her manners were exquisite. She could probably pass bye as a princess with her looks. "Very well then. Run along Rose, you can't be late for your next class!"

*After school*

Haha I did it! Mom, Dad if you see this, I hope your proud!I worked extra hard to get this mark! She looked proudly at her A in … gym. Yep… gym. Rose was a genius when it came to Math and Language. Strait A's for every single subject. But gym was a little harder on her. When ever she had to participate in something to do with any physical activity she got these awful visions of her parent death. Before her parents had passed away, she was the fasts and strongest in her class, but that was grade 5. She was in grade 9 now. The last time she had participated in a race that she got first place in. That was before here parents passing. She was the best of the best. Participating in different types of sports her parents encouraged her to join. Baseball, badminton, tennis, swimming, fighting strategy, archery, even private sword fighting in her fathers dojo, she had done it all. She was the top of her class and even went to this university meeting for the people interested in going. Everyone would stair at the girl with fascination wondering if she got lost. She even passed one of there entrance exams after begging them to try it. She could remember it clearly! They were reluctant of a child trying out the exam but decided that it could bring no harm and to mark it separately just to make her stop begging. When she handed it in before the others, everyone looked at her and snarled thinking she probably had given up. When the teacher looked it over, his jaw literally dropped like you would see in an anime. He then stood up and said, "Well then it looks like we have a perfect score? Good job ugg… Rose?" Everyone looked at her with disbelieve and aw. The University had offered her a scholarship to there school, and once the word reached out about a young girl acing an entrance exam for a top notch university she had to decline at least 20 scholar ships telling them this, ' I am truly honoured of your offer, but I am afraid I must decline the scholarship. Though I would be honoured to go to your school I wish to continue my studies in my current grade so I could reach my full potential at the proper age.' To be honest, she only took the test because she was bored… "hehe" remembering how proud her parents were when she showed them here results. Off corse she didn't tell anyone but close friends and family.

(**Sorry, felt like making her a bit … strange? O.O)**

"Hey babe! What are you doing all alone in the corner there? Come over here so you and I can cuddle." Snapping her out of her thoughts, she turns a light shade of pink

"Ghhaa? Da-David! What is wrong with you?! I barley know you! Your such a flirt! Who said I wanna cuddle with you!" I turned even more red after what I just said sank in.

" Ouch, that hurt babe" he chuckled " C-can you s-stop calling me t-that!" Damn, I stuttered…come on! Keep your calm Roe! "When you stutter like that you look so cute! Come on babe." I think a vain must have popped because I was seriously starting to get annoyed. David Clark was really hot, but he was a player and a flirt. "Gaaaa just leave me alone Clark!" He looked at me with startled eyes, guess my eyes must have turned red again. They tend to do that when I get angry or annoyed, guess I have anger issues? I mean I have to admit I am smart when it comes to academics, but relationships I would never be able to handle. I love my friends more than life, but to get into a serious relation ship, thats another story. I can't lose another person in my life… not like I had lost my parents.

*flashback*

Shadows surrounded the house resembling human like forms. My mother had hidden me under there floor board that was like a little tunnel under-ground that was under a carpet. "Sweetheart, I need you to stay here until me and your father give you the okay, okay?" mother said with a worried tone.

"Yes mama, I promise." I said with no emotion in my voice. I was trained for times like these. I was taught how to not show emotion and make myself scares to everyone. I guess it was kind of a thing? I couldn't explain it.

" I love you sweetheart" I heard a sort of demonic voice say, "Were is Rose Alice Heart! If you hand her over your deaths will be quick and painless!" This made me flinch. Death? Why? Had I done something that bad!

Curiosity got the best of me and I just had to look. 'Worst. Mistake. Ever.' I peaked to see a man with dark red eyes that seamed to glow with an emotion that I had never understood. The lust to kill. "Over my dead body!" My father roared. "I believe that can be arraigned " another man said with dirty blond hair and the same red eyes as the other, only they were slightly lighter. Both of my parents got into fighting stances. They had no chance, they were surrounded by at least 5 guys. Three barley resembled humans. A man attacked mum but my dad kicked him in the face. He was caught aback, but didn't look slightly in pain. He even smirked! "You caught me of guard, that will not happen again!" Suddenly both my parents

were in a locked stance and couldn't move. "Ghaaa!" mother cried out in pain, " Silvia! DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTA-" that was the last time I heard my fathers voice. His head was rolling on the ground before he could finish. I refused the urge to scream and cry, what was done was done. The only thing I could have done was watch. Even I would try to help, getting out of the tunnel would have taken me at least 3 minutes in which time they would have noticed the movement and have gotten me, killed my mother and taken me were ever. I felt week and hopeless in this situation. Was my mother really doomed for the same fate as father? "JEFFREY NOOOOO!" I almost couldn't hold back tears. But I had to for mom. I can't give up! suddenly I heard another scream. My mothers scream as a hand had ripped through her stomach. "Now you can die slowly beside your husband" he said with an evil smirk playing on his face. She only sobs and hiccups. I almost lost it. I was ready to jump out and kill all of them but that would be a death sentence on the spot. I was week compared with them, they were strong, much stronger than me. I had to make myself scares to survive and one day avenge my parents. "Is she hear?" The man standing there with no emotions said. "Can't sense her presence so no. I would probably sense it if she was here considering she would hear her parents scream. Unless she was insane, or a master at preserving here emotions which at here age is impossible I would sense some sort of fear or panic." Insane? Was I insane? No no no, I am defiantly sane I know that because I know what insane was. that meant I would have given up. I will NEVER GIVE IN TO THOUSE MONSTERS. Wait I need to keep emotions out… Roe you can do this! Make your parents proud that they protected me not in vain! "Fine then, lets go. She will end up coming to us anyway." "Yea I guess your wright boss" Boss? The man he was referring to had killed my father. He was evil. No, no not him, THAT. I will not refure to that inhuman thing as a human. It was undeserving of the title. Non of those were. They were heartless and evil. Once they were gone, I ran to my mother. "H-honey, y-your*cough*o-okay.I a-am s-so p-proud o-of y-yo-you !*cough**cough*" she stuttered out weekly."Mommy please don't go!" I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. "You w-wear s-so b-brave." Tears streaming down her face to as she held her wound. "I'll call the ambulance!" I yelled as she caught my wrist "Darling, m-my time is up. I have a m-message for y-you." she pulled out an envelope out of her pocket slowly handing it to me. I looked at it with tears dropping on it. "I-I w-will al-always w-watch o-over y-you. I l-love you R-rose A-alice" she kissed my forehead and her hand went limp. I sobbed that nigh beside my parents once lively corpses…'Good bye mother, father…'

*end of flashback*

**Well that was harsh! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! See ya next time! I will make It happier hopefully…. O.O**


End file.
